


Study Hall

by hellolife21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs notes for an upcoming test. Jensen's the hot guy in study hall, who happens to be in his English class too. Jensen has the notes Jared needs, but they'll come at a price. (sort of PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr.
> 
> A prompt fic, but I don't Have the original prompt anymore.
> 
> Not actually mentioned, but both boys are 18.

Jared doesn’t know the first name of the guy seated beside him. He does know a few things though. The guy is in his first period English class, and his last name is Ackles. They have study hall together fourth period every other day. He always sits in the same seat every study period. He chews his pencil erasers when he can’t figure something out. Jared also knows that Ackles is hot. You’d have to be blind not to notice him. Shit blind people know he’s hot. Thus, Ackles’s hotness intimidates Jared, and Jared really has to talk to him.

  
Jared fidgets with his pen and bites his lip. Never in his life has he had a hard time talking to people. He was in debate club for Christ’s sake, he went to national competitions and he spoke at the honor roll breakfast, two years in a row. Jared was not afraid of talking to anyone. Accept, Ackles.  
“Can you stop, please?” Ackles muttered in a low voice, eyes shifting over to Jared’s pen which he had started tapping nervously.

  
Jared halted the tick tick tick of his pen on the cover of his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. He was shocked silent by the fact Ackles had even spoken to him. “Can you help me?” Jared spluttered out.

  
Ackles laid his pencil down with a click on the table top and sat up straight. He turned and rested his elbow on the table, looking at Jared. Just looking at him. Not asking what he wanted help with or anything. Finally he spoke in that low voice, “Jared, right?”

  
Jared could feel a blush surging up his neck when Ackles said his name. “Yes,” he answered weakly.

  
“I’ll let you copy my notes.”

  
“H-how do you know I need your notes?” Jared asked.

  
Ackles smiled slow and wide. “Tomorrow is the test. You missed the last two classes for debate competitions. Judging by the fact you’ve been fidgeting and sweating bullets for the last half hour, you haven’t got the notes yet because I’m your only chance of getting them before the test. At one point in that half an hour you debated just failing the test because you couldn’t bring yourself to ask me for the notes. But you won’t do that, will you Jared?”

  
Jared’s eyes were wide. Ackles knew too much. How could he know so much? When had he looked at Jared and he didn’t notice? Jeez, all Jared knew about Ackles was that he was fucking hot, bit his pencils and they had English together. “No, I won’t do that.” Jared mumbled. He wouldn’t fail the test, because he was a straight A honors student. Top of the class.

  
“My notes come at a price,” Ackles grinned, eyes full of something that just might be lust.

  
“A-a price?”

  
“Mmm hmm. Wanna know that is?”

  
Jared nodded furiously.

  
Ackles leaned in real close and whispered in Jared’s ear, “Blow me.”

  
Jared’s eyes went past wide, they became full on dinner plate size. Had Ackles just asked for a blow job for English notes? Jared’s mouth started to water. The thought of Ackles’s dick alone was enough to make him want to say yes. Wouldn’t this sort of make him a slut or something? But he really needed those notes, and Ackles was the only source before the test. “Fuck,” Jared muttered as Ackles pulled away from Jared, brushing their cheeks together.

  
“Do we have a deal?”

  
“When and where?” Jared asked, voice barely a whisper.

  
Ackles grinned devilishly. “Here and now of course.”

  
“What?!”

  
Mr. Hans looked up from his desk across the room and pursed his lips. “Be quiet over there,” he scolded then returned to his newspaper.

  
Jared glanced around the room. He and Ackles were alone in the very back of the room. The only other students present were some Asian girls who sat at the computers in the front and a group of guys, who Jared assumed were probably a part of a gang or somthing, sat together behind the Asian girls. The tables all had a metal guard on the front of them which was originally used to hold up wires and such when there were computers set on top of them. There was still too high of a risk getting caught.

  
“Bathroom?” Jared pleaded.

  
Ackles shook his head, “Too echo-y. Here.”

  
“Janitors closet?”

  
Ackles rose and eyebrow and gave a distasteful look.

  
Jared dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, “I have a key to the sound booth in the auditorium.”

  
Ackles smiled and rose his hand claiming to need to use the bathroom. Mr. Hans signed out the pass to him and he disappeared out the door.

  
Jared didn’t exactly understand how he was supposed to get out of the room too considering Ackles had the one and only bathroom pass. Then Jared remembered the emergency/ nurses office pass. “Mr. Hans, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

  
Mr. Hans rolled his eyes and tossed Jared the emergency pass. Jared caught it and headed out of the room for the auditorium.  
Ackles was already there, and Jared let them into the sound booth , making sure the door locked.

  
Ackles took a seat in the swivel chair use by the special effects personnel and leaned back, grinning lazily. Jared dropped to his knees in front of him and worried his lip between his teeth. He had never given a blow job before, he’d never even received one either. Farthest he’d gone was groping, pants on. But on the upside, he had watched some porn.

  
“We don’t have all day, Jared.”

  
Jared pushed Ackles’s legs apart and ran his hands up his thighs until he hit his zipper. Jared popped the button and pulled the zipper down, hands trembling all the while. He slowly started to pull Ackles’s pants down to where he could comfortably get his dick out without catching the zipper.  
Ackles put one arm behind his head for cushion and threaded his free hand into Jared’s hair.

  
Jared hooked his fingers around the waistband of Ackles’s boxer briefs and tugged them down behind his balls. “Jesus,” he muttered to himself when Ackles’s arousal sprung out of the boxers.

  
“Actually my name’s Jensen.” Jensen chuckled softly, hand twisting lightly in Jared’s hair.

  
Jared looked up and locked his eyes onto green ones staring back at him. Jensen was a wonderful name and it fit him perfectly. Jensen Ackles. Had a ring to it. Then Jared moved his mouth in. He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip. Jensen moaned softly into his fist.

  
He took the tip into his mouth and tongued the slit slowly with languid sweeps of his tongue. Jensen bucked momentarily. Jared moved his mouth a little farther down and circled his tongue around the underside of the tip then back over with more pressure. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the taste of Jensen’s precome.

  
Jensen clenched and un clench the fist in Jared’s hair.

  
Jared began a slow steady rhythm of up and down, careful not to knick Jensen with his teeth. Once comfortable and almost all the way down, Jared began humming. It was something he’d seen in an amateur porn video and the guy in the video seemed to like it. Jensen let out a low groan and thrust up into Jared’s mouth, causing him to gag a little. Jared pulled off and gave the tip one last hard little suck before reaching up and playing with Jensen’s balls.

  
Jensen was panting by now. About to come any second, if Jared put his mouth on his dick one more time it’d be all over. Then Jared went down on him again, this time hand still playing with his balls. Jensen began a mantra of “oh fuck, Jared, fuck”. Jared’s finger, whether on accident or on purpose, brushed against the under side of his balls just before his hole and he lost it. He shot his load into Jared’s mouth.

  
Jared gagged a little as hot liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as possible, but some of it leaked out and onto Jensen’s dick before he could pull away.  
Jensen was breathing hard, tossing his head back and forth softly, still muttering incoherent words. Jared wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked on at Jensen. He couldn’t believe he just gave a blow job for English notes. Let alone a blow job to Jensen Ackles, the hottest guy he ever saw, who, as of about ten minutes ago, he couldn’t even talk to.

  
“You earned the notes,” Jensen said pulling his boxer briefs back up and then his jeans.

  
Jared should have felt ashamed for doing what he did. But he didn’t. Shit, he enjoyed it. He was still on his knees in front of Jensen , slightly slumped over. Jensen threaded his hand back into Jared’s hair and pulled him up to his eye level where he sat on the swivel chair. He brought Jared’s mouth to his and kissed him hard, tongue working it’s way in and tasting himself.

  
Jared moaned involuntarily when Jensen’s tongue entered his mouth. He could have pushed Jensen away, his arms were free, but he didn’t want to. Nope, he’d let Jensen do whatever he wanted.

  
Jensen broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together and said, “Go out with me?”

  
“I-I uh, uh, yeah.”

  
Jensen grinned and kissed Jared again, softer and with a little less tongue.


End file.
